Natsu and Erza Body Swap CHAPTER 2
by Natsu90
Summary: Yup I decided to continue with the story hope you like it


CHAPTER 2 : Erza Are You Insane!?

Natsu knew what was going on it's just that he didn't want to belive it. Ahh!, Natsu had heard his own voice saying that. E...rza i...s tha..t you? Natsu was bearly able to say that, it felt so strange hearing Erza saying whatever he said.

Yes it's me Natsu he or rather she said. How can you be so calm? we had fucking swaped bodies! I know it's great she replied. Great...? Erza what do you mea... he couldn't finish his sentence as he got hit by her and went flying. HAHA this strenght is great thank you kind doctor for giving me such a strong and great body. What? he replied. Don't you understand we had swaped bodies? Erza said as she continued Now Im Natsu Dragoneel and you're Erza Scarlet. Erza You're kidding right? Natsu shouted. No it's the opposite you're insane Erza you had hit a tree and now you're thinking that you are me. What? Natsu asked. Here Erza no one will belive you will they trust NATSU DRAGONEEL or Erza Scarlet's body who think's she's Natsu? Crap she's right nobody will belive me ... . Ahh so this is how a Dick look's like Erza said in happy voice. Fuck no! Erza stop don't look at my body! Natsu said his face as red as tomato. What? Im just looking at my own body what's wrong with that? Actualy you might as well get used to my ... take my pardon your body. Erza said while getting closer to Natsu. No Erza stop that I don't want to do that I want to find that doctor and make us swap bodies again cryed Natsu. It was no use Erza had already striped him. Natsu had closed his eyes he did't wanted to look he was blushing with only thinking about her naked body and now he was ment to touch it . Erza made a big grin on Natsu's body She had striped him. Natsu couldn't hold his eyes closed anymore so he opened them and he fainted with what he saw "mirror in front of him and his (Erza's) naked body reflection". Hope you like your new body Erza said leaving Natsu behind. Shit is this a dream ? nope it wasn't , he was still Erza and he was pissed. Why would Erza take advantage of my body and why did she left me here (forest) naked? Fuck someone might come here and notice me he really fast put on erza's cloths and armor and walked towards his guild he hoped Erza did't hurt anybody becouse it would be him to get the blame. After about an hour he had noticed a familiar face it was Wendy ,Carla and Lucy coming back from a quest. He wasn't quite sure if he should tell them that he's Natsu or rather wait until he had a better occasion. He decided to go on with being Erza for now becouse they would have thought that "Erza" (him) is insane and would never belive him. He decided to go join them and travel with them so he would't be bored. Hi Erza! Wendy said happily, then Lucy asked , Wasn't Natsu with you? Errr yes he was but he left before... you know him wanted to eat a dinner haha, Natsu said . Ya I guess your right haha laughed lucy with a smile. Hey Erza remember we were ment to go shopping today and since we're close to shopping center we can go. Natsu felt wierd he would always feel his dick stand up when he looked at Lucy form that close. Ok let's go replied Natsu , and the 3 girls, well nearly 3 girls went to do SOME shopping.

Look Lucy said to Natsu this dress will look great on you it will match your red hair. Umm you know I don't really have money with me. Don't worry Erza, I have lot's of money with me take this as a present Lucy offered. It's nice of you and all but I can't take it sorry Lucy. It's allright here I own you any way remember?You know what Lucy I'll better go Natsu is in trouble! How do you know? asked Lucy. He always is , hehe Natsu smiled. Ok said Lucy but Erza please help him don't let him get hurt! Lucy almost cryed when saying this. I won't I promise he replied. Just then he saw Wendy running with her new clothes. Bye bye Erza she said in kind voice (like always) Natsu had then left off... but it only took few seconds for Natsu to come back becouse Erza hadn't ate anything since the morning. He came to his favorite restaurant. Errr may I have chips and pancakes and pizza AFTER 20 AND that would be $100 dear lady. Ok there you go Natsu replied trying to sound like Erza would. Thank you dear miss please take a seat and enjoy . After Natsu had eaten he went on a journey back to his city he was still annoyed by what Erza did. Then he had all these thought's what If she killed everyone in the guild? Fuck having Erza IN HIS strong body , he only felt fear from this thought . This night was bad it was cold and he needed to take a train or he would be late for master return no matter what happend he needed to be FIRST for master's return to explain him everything. Natsu decided to take a train but funny enough he felt fine on the train normaly he would be ill and puke on everything. It has to be becouse he was Erza now , he thought with a grin on his face. The train will reach the destination in about 4 hours he needed to think how to tell his master that he was Natsu Dragoneel not Erza. Well I still have 4 hours to think so I might as well take a nap... Before he even finished the sentence he was... well SLEEPING.


End file.
